


Kitchen Romance

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: He shall not be able to resist the famous KITCHEN BACKHUG





	Kitchen Romance




End file.
